La vengeance du blond
by YAMIK0
Summary: Vengeance : action de se dédommager d'un affront, d'un préjudice. Syncope : perte de connaissance brutale consécutive à une diminution de l'oxygénation cérébrale, dont la cause peut être une émotion forte. Pigeon: individu tombant dans un piège sans rien voir venir, sujet en lien : Kyoya Tategami. Démon : être extraordinairement intelligent et fourbe, voir : Yu Tendo. [Yaoi, Yuri]


Hello !

A l'occasion de la Gay Pride de Paris (qui a eu lieu hier), j'ai voulu écrire un petit quelque chose sur ce thème. Et... Kyoya s'est imposé à mon esprit. Déjà, rien qu'en réunissant ces deux idées, ça doit faire bizarre à tout le monde. XD

En espérant que ça vous amusera autant que moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre : La Vengeance du blond

Résumé : Vengeance : action de se dédommager d'un affront, d'un préjudice. Syncope : perte de connaissance brutale consécutive à une diminution de l'oxygénation cérébrale, dont la cause peut être une émotion forte. Pigeon: individu tombant dans un piège sans rien voir venir, sujet en lien : Kyoya Tategami. Démon : être extraordinairement intelligent et fourbe, voir : Yu Tendo. [Yaoi, Yuri]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Humor

Thème : Gay Pride

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun

Couple : Tsubasa x Ryuga ; Kyoya x Ginka (suggéré) ; Hikaru x une-parfaite-inconnue

Rating : K

Note : Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS, je me suis mise en tête de faire un texte en une heure avec un thème imposé (comme pour les Nuits du FoF, je voulais tenter le challenge). Résultat, ça doit être le texte le plus WTF que j'ai écrit… et j'ai dépassé ! Comme d'habitude.

Début : 16h15. Fin : 17h21 (compter le temps de relecture et de correction en plus). 1 152 mots.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir dans ce foutoir ?!

C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Kyoya, tandis qu'il observait la foule danser et chanter comme si leur vie en dépendait, le tout dans un mélange de mousse, de confettis et de musique assourdissante, allègrement arrosés par ces cinglés perchés sur leurs chars. Et ils appelaient ça une « Gay Pride ».

L'idée venait de Yu, évidement. Et contre tout attente, Tsubasa avait _vraiment_ apprécié le concept –et à en croire la façon dont il se trémoussait en rythme contre Ryuga, tous deux trempé jusqu'aux os et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Les deux avaient l'air de s'éclater, complètement dans leur bulle, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver les quelques imbéciles qui tentaient désespérément d'attirer l'attention de l'un ou de l'autre. Le petit démon blond avait bien sûr disparu des radars depuis longtemps, en compagnie de Kenta, profitant que son grand frère soit… occupé ailleurs. Chose qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de temps, et encore moins d'effort.

Reclus dans une petite ruelle, Kyoya soupira lourdement. Tous des tarés. Et pourtant il était là, à supporter tout ce bruit qui lui martelait la cervelle un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il n'existait qu'une seule raison au monde capable de l'amener dans un regroupement si dense qu'on ne pouvait faire deux pas sans heurter le torse dénudé d'un exhibitionniste notoire : Kakeru. Yu lui avait certifié que son petit frère avait lui aussi adoré son idée, et avait répondu favorablement à l'invitation très exactement dix minutes après son envoi. Et si Kyoya avait d'abord cru à une énième blague du blondinet, il avait vite déchanté quand ce dernier lui avait mis sous le nez les textos échangés. Les « pièces à convictions » comme il les avait nommées. L'horreur suprême pour le vert.

Kakeru était là, quelque part, entouré de millier de dépravés assez barjos pour danser durant des heures sur du _Lady Gaga_. Alors même si ce foutoir, comme il se le répétait inlassablement, lui donnait des sueurs froides, il se devait, en tant que grand frère, de retrouver Kakeru. Avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il avait cru se noyer dans la foule pendant une demi-heure avant d'enfin trouver Tsubasa et Ryuga. Mais aucune trace de son frère aux alentours. Et lorsqu'il leur avait demandé –oui, Kyoya était assez désespéré pour _demander_ une information à Ryuga– s'ils l'avaient vu, les deux avaient fait une tête qui voulait tout dire : « non on n'a rien vu » et « oui tu nous emmerdes ». Le pauvre Kyoya n'était vraiment pas aidé.

S'armant de courage, il inspira un grand coup. Il était temps de retourner au front. L'horreur de cette déchéance n'était rien face à son amour fraternel. Il fallait retrouver Kakeru ! Serrant les poings, il s'élança à nouveau dans la foule, tachant d'ignore tous ces corps trempés qui entraient en contact avec sa peau. Il observa autour de lui, inlassablement, priant toute une palette de Dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas pour retrouver son petit frère rapidement.

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche intensive, il tomba sur Hikaru, drapée dans un tissu arc en ciel, toute souriante, la main emprisonnée dans celle d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Passant sur sa surprise de la trouver là –c'était quand même la dernière personne qu'il pensait capable de participer à ce genre d'évènement– il courut jusqu'à elle et lui demanda si elle avait vu Kakeru. Il fallut à la jeune fille une bonne minute pour se remettre du choc –Kyoya et Gay Pride ne pouvait décidément pas cohabiter dans une même phrase– et une minute supplémentaire pour se rappeler qui était Kakeru. Après quoi elle répondit qu'elle n'avait vu que Yu et Kenta, et que ces-derniers devaient se trouver à l'avant du convoi.

Kyoya repartit aussitôt, sans même un merci. Les minutes s'égrainaient, et son petit frère était toujours perdu dans la nature, en plein environnement hostile. Il courut entre les corps dansants, et atteint vite un des chars de la parade, à côté duquel Yu et Kenta faisait une bataille de mousse –sous le regard protecteur de Benkeï à deux pas d'eux.

Quand il aperçut Kyoya, Yu éclata de rire et s'écriant par-dessus la musique qu'il n'était pas du tout assorti au décor. Benkeï lui lança une œillade perdue, puis une étincelle de compréhension jaillit dans son regard. Kyoya eu un vague espoir que son ami ait vu Kakeru –et le renseigne, comprenant la nature du problème. Mais Benkeï se contenta de lui sourire en lui disant que Ginka ne devait pas être bien loin : il était parti chercher quelque chose à boire cinq minute plus tôt.

Devant le regard ahuri du vert, le rire de Yu redoubla. Qu'est-ce que venait faire Ginka dans cette histoire ? Puis il se rappela Tsubasa et Ryuga qui dansaient, et Hikaru et cette fille qui se tenait la main. Benkeï venait sérieusement de sous-entendre que…?

Il secoua la tête violemment. La priorité, c'était Kakeru. Juste Kakeru. Il demanda aux autres s'ils l'avaient vu –sous regard incompréhensif de Benkeï qui sentait bien qu'il avait fait une gaffe quelque part. Le rire de Yu s'éteint aussitôt pour laisser place à une moue conspiratrice. Kyoya s'attendit au pire quand le blondinet lui montra le haut du char. Pourtant, _le pire_ , ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait voir.

Lentement, Kyoya leva les yeux. Au sommet du char, une dizaine de personnes dansaient, couvertes de mousse et d'eau, jouant avec des ballons et des serpentins, _collés les uns aux autres_. Et au milieu de tout ça : Kakeru.

Kyoya sentit son cœur lâcher. Son petit frère, si doux, si innocent. La chair de sa chair. Son trésor qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Debout au milieu des mecs les moins nets que cette Terre pouvait porter, tous à moitié nus. Et lui il riait à n'en plus pouvoir, ravi de dominer la parade comme un prince.

Sous le choc, Kyoya entendit à peine Yu expliquer que les animateurs du char avaient trouvé Keru mignon dès son arrivée, et lui avaient proposé d'être leur mascotte. Ça faisait donc plus d'une heure qu'il était là-haut… Avec ces types… Sa tête lui tournait, des taches sombres planait devant ses yeux. Il se sentit vaciller, puis tomber au sol.

Juste à côté de lui, insensible à sa détresse, Yu ricanait. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il payerait sa méchanceté. Des dizaines de fois même, et le vert n'y avait jamais pris garde. Pourtant, tout le monde le savait : ce petit manipulateur était capable du pire. Fier de lui, le petit démon héla Ginka qui revenait avec plusieurs bouteilles de soda, et lui confia Kyoya tandis qu'il retournait à sa bataille de mousse. Une insolation était si vite arrivée… Pauvre Kyoya !

Blondinet : vainqueur par KO.

* * *

Pour laisser un petit mot, c'est le bouton "Review" juste en dessous. ;)


End file.
